


Guns Are Not Phallic Symbols

by ElvenSorceress



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gunplay, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-16
Updated: 2005-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenSorceress/pseuds/ElvenSorceress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murphy wants attention and goes about it in an interesting way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guns Are Not Phallic Symbols

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by pictures of Norman Reedus miming oral sex on a gun. Yeah, idk either. Don't try that at home, kids.
> 
>  

  
  
Murphy was bored. Insanely. Fucken. Bored. Just a bit drunk too, but that wasn’t helping with his first problem. It was Connor’s fault. His brother was sitting at their table with a pen in his hand, concentrating. And not paying attention to him.  
  
Connor had already told him to fuck off and not bother him. Murph didn’t even know what the fuck Connor was doing. All he knew was it seemed the world to his twin. Fucken Connor and his fucken priorities.  
  
It didn’t help that Connor was so fucken hot when he was intently focused on something. It was exactly how he was during sex. Christ, it made Murphy squirm.  
  
He shifted in his seat, trying to relieve the pressure from his constricting jeans. In the process, his hand brushed across his growing bulge. _Oh, fuck yeah. That was good._ He rubbed himself again, harder this time, picturing his brother’s skilled, attentive hands on him, then groaned and let his eyes drift closed.  
  
Apparently, Connor’s attention had its imperfections. “Jesus Christ, Murph! Do you not have _any_ control? Go somewhere else if you’re gonna fucken do that.”  
  
Murphy scowled at his twin, but obeyed. He’d get him back. He got up from his seat and pulled a chair up next to his brother, now deliberately in Connor’s space. Connor ignored him.  
  
Murphy leaned back in his chair, spreading his legs, and continued to stroke himself. Except now he was within striking distance and Connor smacked him on the knee.  
  
Murphy might have been discouraged, but not only was Connor now acknowledging him, his eyes had also flared with arousal. _Fuck yes._ Grinning triumphantly, Murphy leaned forward, practically breathing on his twin. The glare he received was simply gorgeous.  
  
“What. The _fuck._ Do you want?” Connor asked through gritted teeth.  
  
Boldly, Murphy lifted Connor’s hand that rested on the table between them. He licked the inside of his twin’s wrist across the sensitive veins, eliciting a barely suppressed shiver from Connor.  
  
Angrily, Connor wrenched his hand from his brother’s grasp. “I told you to fucken leave me alone!” He shoved at Murphy and irritably turned away. _Christ._ Connor needed to lose some of that fucken self-control.  
  
Murphy sighed heavily. All right, he just had to think of what would get to his twin. He racked his brain for a moment, listing off all the things that made Connor writhe and beg and whimper and... An idea came to him. It was too perfect. He just needed something to... facilitate his plan.  
  
He glanced around at the objects within his reach. A beer bottle wasn’t exactly the right shape and Connor’s abandoned pen wasn’t nearly thick enough, but one of their guns was also lying on the table. That would work nicely. He picked it up and carefully inspected it, checking to see that it was not only empty, but that there was no round accidentally jammed and sitting in the chamber.  
  
Smiling to himself, Murphy adeptly held the gun and pressed it to his lips, noting that his brother was watching from the corner of his eye. Curling his lips, he dropped his jaw, opening his mouth as wide as it could go and started sliding the gun nearly down his throat. Connor was staring at him, frozen. Murphy pulled the gun from his mouth, letting his tongue drag along the barrel.  
  
Connor's eyes went wide. “What the fuck are you doing?” he demanded in a quavering voice.  
  
_Getting your attention._ Murphy smirked, “What the fuck do you think?”  
  
Connor sprung to his feet and violently snatched the gun away. He cuffed the side of Murphy’s head before carefully examining the weapon as his brother had. Murphy rolled his eyes. He wasn’t fucken stupid.  
  
Connor furiously threw the gun across the room and in a second, was standing menacingly over his brother. “Don’t you EVER fucken do that again!” he shouted. His hands seized Murphy’s shoulders, clenching hard enough to leave bruises. _Jesus, Conn. Lighten up._ “Do you understand me? I never want to see that _fucking_ sight again!” He shook Murphy brutally and screamed again. “Do you fucken understand me?” Murphy didn’t answer quickly enough; Connor slapped him hard across the face. “Do you?!”  
  
“Fucken hell, Connor! Yes! All right?” Murphy rubbed his stinging cheek. Connor took a breath.  
  
Stiffly, Connor withdrew his hands and straightened into a standing position. He was shaking. Murphy reached up and grasped his brother’s hips; steadying him, grounding him. “Hey,” he whispered. “It’s ok.”  
  
Connor wouldn’t look at him. Murphy thumbed circles over Connor’s hipbones. Slyly, he leaned back in his chair and suggested, “You could put something else in its place.” Agitated eyes met his this time, but Connor didn’t move. That was more than enough for Murphy. His hands slid to the front of his brother’s jeans, undoing his belt and opening the material and shoving it down so that he could reach into Connor’s boxers.  
  
Murphy wet his lips and sucked his brother’s reluctant cock between them. Connor nearly fell over; he gripped his twin’s shoulders again though he was careful not to put too much pressure on them. Murphy swirled his tongue, making Connor fight for each hitched breath, as he grew deliciously hard. Fuck, he loved the taste of his brother. He let a hand wander back inside Connor’s clothes, holding his nuts, rolling them around in their skin.  
  
Murphy could feel the tremors that possessed his twin’s body. He was practically seizing with every move Murphy made. He glanced up at Connor who had his eyes closed tightly. Curious, Murphy skimmed his hands over Connor’s stomach, then up over his arms. Connor was so fucken tense, Murphy wondered how he wasn’t in pain. Of course, Connor wouldn’t let him stop even if he was hurting.  
  
Murphy slid one hand down to stroke his brother’s cock and pulled away to rest his jaw. He rubbed his other hand over Connor’s lower back, attempting to soothe him.  
  
He exhaled his brother’s name. Connor’s eyes fluttered open and he looked down at his brother. _It’s okay to let go. It’s okay to let go. It’s okay to let go,_ Murphy chanted silently.  
  
His twin’s eyes closed again as he forced his breaths to deepen and even out. Murphy took the opportunity to leisurely lave Connor’s arousal with his tongue. He let his hand slip under the leg of Connor’s shorts and brushed a finger across his opening. When Connor tensed this time, Murphy knew it wasn’t from apprehension. He smirked inwardly then swallowed his brother’s cock, contracting his throat around it.  
  
Fingers squeezed his shoulders and Connor cried out as he shook with release. Murphy sucked hard, prolonging the sensations, and held tightly to Connor’s hips as he felt his brother’s legs giving out on him. With one last flick of his tongue, Murphy released Connor’s cock and fixed his clothes.  
  
Connor sank down onto his twin, straddling his lap. His arms wrapped around his brother’s neck and his head fell to Murphy’s shoulder. He was still shaking; his hands clenched tightly in Murphy’s shirt. _Oh, Conn. I’d never leave you._  
  
Murphy pushed at Connor’s shoulders enough to disentangle their upper bodies then slid his hands around his brother’s face, holding Connor’s head in his hands. He pulled Connor down to him and met his mouth with a soft kiss. Murphy separated after a moment to gauge his twin’s reaction and met Connor’s eyes. A slow smile spread across Connor’s face. _There we go._ Murphy grinned back and kissed him again.  
  
After several lazy, wet kisses, Connor wriggled off his brother and took a few steps backward and around to the opposite side of the table. “I should be gettin’ back to work, now.”  
  
Murphy gaped at him. He was off his chair in an instant and tackling Connor to his bed. “If you think for one fucken minute you can just fucken do that and then fucken leave and then fucken get away with it...” His tirade trailed off.  
  
Connor was laughing.  
  
Connor was _fucken_ laughing at him. He pummeled his brother’s stomach. Connor tried to catch his fists and fend him off. “Jesus! Knock it off, Murph!” he snickered.  
  
Murphy stopped and looked down at his twin who had a devil of a smile on his face. He slapped Connor’s side. “You’re such a fucken bastard!”  
  
Connor raised his hips and ground against his brother’s neglected erection, making Murphy gasp. “Aye, but you love it,” he countered.  
  
Murphy moved to hit his twin again, but Connor caught his wrist this time and flipped them, pinning his twin under him. _How the fuck did he do that?_  
  
Connor bent over him and traced his tongue over Murphy’s lips, then wedged his thigh between his brother’s legs. Moaning into his brother’s mouth, Murphy arched against him and grasped at Connor’s hair.  
  
Connor slid down his bed and tugged off his brother’s jeans. He licked at the inside of Murphy’s thighs, between his legs, across his stomach, anywhere but his aching cock. Murphy whined in protest before he was finally engulfed in the wet heat of his brother’s mouth. He groaned and held Connor’s head while his twin expertly worked him to a shuddering climax.  
  
Crawling back up his body, Connor collapsed half on top of Murphy and nuzzled his head between his brother’s neck and shoulder. That had to be the best use for Connor’s fucken mouth.  
  
Sighing contentedly, Murphy stroked the hand resting on his chest. Smirking, he teased, “Don’t you have work to do?”  
  
Thinking, Connor hummed against his throat. “Some things are more important,” he answered.  
  
Murphy felt his heart clench in his chest. Fucken Connor. He held his brother tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
